


Viimeiset hetket.

by FINFanficWriterTeam



Category: Suomitube
Genre: M/M
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 20:17:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4406114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FINFanficWriterTeam/pseuds/FINFanficWriterTeam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elikkäs ideana tässä on se, että tää on niiku selanen ficci, joka vois tapahtuu jos GTA V tapahtuis InRealLife.</p><p>~Cherry~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Viimeiset hetket.

"J0P, meil ei oo rahaa.", Juizzi sanoi juostessaan autolleen. "No.. Ryöstetään joku kauppa tost? Mul on ase.", J0P vastasi katsoen Juizzin autoa kohti. "Miul ei oo. Mie sit ajan.", Juizzi sanoi päättäväisenä. "Kyytii!", hän jatkoi. J0P juoksi autolle ja istui etupenkille. Juizzi käynnisti auton ja lähti ajamaan. "Eti kartast joku kauppa.", Juizzi sanoi ajettuaan ympyrää hetken. "Tos parin kilsan päässä on yks..", J0P mutisi katsoen karttaa. "Sinne siis."

 

**Aikahyppy. Juizzi ja J0P ovat kaupan parkkipaikalla.**

 

 

"Ok, mennää molemmat toho kauppaan, nii seiso siin vieres sillee uhkaavasti, okei?", J0P sanoi katsoen Juizziin pää hieman kallellaan. "Juu.", Juizzi vastasi virnistäen. He juoksivat kauppaan sisälle. J0P otti aseensa esille ja Juizzi seisoi uhkaavan näköisenä hieman kauempana. "Now all of the money in this bag! Quik!", J0P huusi miehelle, kassan takana uhaten tätä aseella. Juizzi katsoi J0Ppia hieman punastuneena.

 

J0P oli saanut rahat ja ampunut myyjän, ja katsoi Juizzia.

 

"Poliisit.", J0P kuiskasi. Juizzi havahtui ja lähti juoksemaan kaupan ovia kohti. "Voi vittu, meidät on piiritetty.", Juizzi sanoi ja katsoi J0Ppia silmiin.

 

 _No, nyt mul ei oo mitään menetettävää,_ Juizzi mietti ja käveli toisen luo.

 

"Mie rakastan sinnuu..", mies sanoi nopeasti. J0P hämmentyi. Hän katsoi Juizzia silmiin ja otti kiinni tämän olkapäästä. Juizzi katsahti kättä olallaan pelokkaana. Mies oli varautunut lyönteihin. J0P veti toisen lähelle ja suuteli Juizzia. Juizzi järkyttyi, mutta iloisesti. Juizzi nosti toisen kätensä miehen olkapääle ja toisen hiuksiin. Suudelma kesti pitkään, kunnes ulkoa kuului melua.

 

"Surrender now!"

 

"Lasken kolmeen ja kolmannella juostaan autolle.", Juizzi sanoi pitäen kiinni J0Pin kädestä. "Yks.. Kaks..  **KOLME!** "

 

Miehet juoksivat ulos. J0P uhkasi poliiseja aseellaan juosten Juizzin autolle. Juizzi istui autoon ja avasi toisen puolen oven. "J0P! Vauhtii!", mies huusi toiselle vihaisemman kuuloisena. J0P juoksi autoon ja sulki oven. "Aja aja aja!"

 

Miehet olivat ajaneet Los Santoksen keskustaan. Poliisit olivat yhä heidän perässään. Kuului laukaus, ikkunan hajoamisen ääni, ja J0Pin huuto.

 

"Ai vittu!", mies huusi pitäen kättään sydämensä kohdalla. "Ampuksne sua?", Juizzi kysyi huolsetuneena. "J-jooh..", J0P vastasi kuulostaen voimattomalta.

 

Juizzi ajoi ulos kaupungista ja sai karistettua poliisit. "Ootko ok?", Juizzi kysyi katsoen verta vuotavaa ystäväänsä.  _Miks ees kysyin noin!? Sitä on ammuttu! Se ei oo ok!,_ Juizzi sanoi itselleen vihaisesti.

 

"E-en.. En selvii. Mut muista, että oon rakastanu sua aina.", J0P kuiskasi ja veti Juizzin viimeiseen suudelmaan. J0Pin kädet valahtivat alas ja ruumis oli jääkylmä. "Ei, ei ei!", Juizzi huusi. "Hyvästi Juizzi.", J0P sanoi viimeiset sanansa ja oli kuollut. " **EIIIH!** ", Juizzi huusi tuskaisena ja alkoi itkeä J0Pin ruumista vasten. "Mie rakastan sinnuu.", Juizzi kuiskasi rakkaimpansa ruumista vasten.

Juizzi otti J0Pin kädessä olevan aseen ja laittoi sen ohimolleen. Hän odotti hetken jotain. Ikäänkuin merkkiä, jos joku estäisi Juizzia ampumasta itseään. Mitään ei kuulunut. Juizzi painoi aseen kiinni ohimoonsa ja laukaisi sen. Hän kaatui J0Pin ruumiin päälle kuolleena.

 

_Ja niin kaksi rakastavaista kokivat viimeisimmät hetkensä yhdessä._


End file.
